This invention relates generally to eyeglass accessories, and in particular to accessories associated with neck straps.
A standard pair of eyeglasses consists of a pair of lenses mounted on a frame and foldable temple or side pieces hinged to opposite sides of the frame. When an individual wears eyeglasses over his eyes, the side pieces then lie against the temples of the wearer and extend over the ears to hold the glasses in place.
Prescription eyeglasses serve to correct visual defects. Many eyeglasses may be prescribed for reading purposes only, in which event the wearer will wear the eyeglasses in a reading mode, and take them off in a viewing mode during which the eyeglasses are unsuitable.
In many situations it is necessary to switch from one mode to another at fairly frequent intervals. This switching action is facilitated by a neck strap attached to the eyeglasses, for when the wearer removes the eyeglasses from his eyes, they are then suspended by the strap from his neck at which position the wearer can conveniently later raise the glasses to again cover his eyes.
Those wearing glasses need to clean them from time to time. One wearing eyeglasses with a neck strap needs to clean them still more often for, when repeatedly switching from the mode in which the glasses cover the eyes to one in which the glasses are suspended from the neck, the wearer is likely to smudge the lenses. In order to then clean the lenses, the wearer needs a lens cleaner available at any time.
It is known to provide a portable lens cleaner so that a wearer of glasses can clean its lenses when the need to do so arises away from home. Thus the U.S. Pat. No. to Fitzhugh 4,854,449 describes a portable lens cleaner formed by a tubular case having a reusable, lens-cleaning chamois cloth. The Valady U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,132 shows a lens cleaner in the form of a felt-tipped pen whose cap contains a cleaning solution. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,204 to Smith shows a portable eyeglass cleaning kit in which a cleaning cloth is housed in a small can.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,072 to Goldenberg discloses a pouch joined to a neck strap for storing eyeglasses or small objects. The pouch is made of soft material and can be rolled up to form a cylindrical pack that is joined to the neck strap whose ends are releasably attachable to the foldable arms of the eyeglasses.
The main object of the invention is to provide a new accessory for storing a lens cleaner which is to be combined with a neck strap associated with a pair of eyeglasses.
In accordance with the present invention, the novel accessory is a locket. By definition, a locket is a small case having space therein for a memento or other small object, the locket being worn suspended by a chain. A locket in accordance with the invention is a miniature container, preferably smaller than an eyeglasses lens to be combined with a neck strap for carrying a lens cleaner on the one hand and, on the other hand, for creating an attractive decoration that may complement the appearance of the eyeglasses associated therewith.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a locket and neck strap assembly joinable to the side pieces of a pair of eyeglasses, the assembly comprising: a neck strap consisting of a flexible cable and end couplers adapted to engage the side pieces; and a rigid locket joined to the cable and so placed thereon that when the assembly is worn by an individual and the eyeglasses are suspended from the front of his neck, the locket is suspended from the rear thereof, the locket having a cleaner therein for the lenses of eyeglasses.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the locket is provided with integral channels adapted for receiving the cable of a standard neck strap. The channels have longitudinal slots allowing the cable to be inserted therein without having to be detached from the side pieces. The channels may be spaced by a gap for pulling out of it a part of the cable and tightening the eyeglasses to user""s head.
With the assembly of the present invention, when the wearer of the spectacles is in need of a lens cleaner, the cleaner is at hand. Also, since the locket is rigid, it may be tightly closed and adapted to accommodate a lens cleaning cloth, a phial of cleaning liquid, a lens cleaning pen, or the like, and to protect said objects from ambient dust, from grease and sweat associated with the hair, and from breaking.
The locket may serve as a decoration so that when the assembly is in place, the decorative locket lies behind the neck and its attractiveness can further be enhanced by styling. The rigid material of the locket provides a suitable surface for placing a text, a logo or other image, or the material itself may be molded in a shape resembling another object; thus the assembly of the present invention may give rise to a new line of advertising and promoting accessories.